


wrap me up (and set me free)

by i_am_my_opheliac



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Breeding, IT DOESN'T HAPPEN, Introspection, M/M, Other, Smut, Talk of non-con, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, but it's mentioned, i'm telling you now, not between dnp, talk of mpreg, this is tentacle porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_my_opheliac/pseuds/i_am_my_opheliac
Summary: His skin tastes salty and smells of the ocean, the sound of it slapping against his getting lost with the sound of the waves crashing on the shore.--Written for the phandomficfest challenge: Fic you are afraid to write





	wrap me up (and set me free)

**Author's Note:**

> If this was a normal story, I probably wouldn't post it. I wrote it in a hour, I barely checked for any mistake, and I'd be too scared to post it - because I've always wanted to write this kink, but I'm not good with kinks and I'm not great at AUs, and I'm scared of people' reaction.
> 
> But that's the challenge, so here you go. If you want to leave a comment, it'll be much appreciated!

Dan never thought he’d see him again - why would he, they never come back - let alone get to hold him like this more than once, the water lapping at their bottoms, warm from an entire day of burning summer sun shining on it. His skin tastes salty and smells of the ocean, the sound of it slapping against his getting lost with the sound of the waves crashing on the shore.

There’s something enthralling about him that, even after all this time, Dan can’t quite explain. The moon bounces off his complexion, makes it pearlescent with how much it reflects, helps him discern the smoothness and silkiness of black hair under his fingers. He can see in the dark well enough, but there’s something about the moon being the only light they have that makes it more exciting, always has.

He searches Phil’s gaze with his, licking his lips as he watched those deep blue eyes glaze with pleasure, half closing at every thrust, mouth parting slightly in silent moans. He looks so peaceful and pliant in his embrace, and Dan is brought back to the first time he saw him, the first time he couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on the lean body. 

It was mid afternoon then, a couple of drinks shared under the sun, the taste of alcohol mixing with the taste of him on his tongue and a “wanna go for a walk?” whispered in his ear. Phil had looked at him with stars in his eyes and Dan knew right then he would have him that same night, would get to sink into him. 

He had, and it had been as wonderful as ever and at the same time completely different. 

Phil never screamed, never tried to run free. At first Dan thought he hadn’t noticed the pressure around him getting stronger and stronger, hadn’t noticed the slippery limbs climbing on his skin and leaving their marks. This was the part where they all realized, where they started crying and tried to run free, calling him monster and making him feel that deep pang of regret and self hate that made him think, _well then, I’ll be the monster you’re calling me._

But Phil never did. Even when Dan had first loosened the hold, confused and intrigued by this beautiful man who kept kissing his neck like nothing was happening, even when Dan himself was ready to run. Phil stayed on top of him, his weight steady and reassuring. 

And when he noticed that Dan had stopped, he’d looked him in the eyes, searching for something that he wasn’t quite sure of. “I knew there was something different about you”, he’d murmured, lips pressing against the side of his mouth. “Go on then, take me.”

Sex with Phil has never felt the same as fucking anyone else. He opens up for him and takes him so well, sinks on his biggest tentacle like he was born for it, fucks himself on it like there’s no tomorrow, letting the slick do all the work as he bounces on it to take him deeper, harder, faster. 

Dan doesn’t want to ever end, wants to wrap all his tentacles around him and keep him right there, impaled on him and brings him with him to the deepest part of the ocean, makes him enjoy the wonders of a world he’ll never be able to see. 

“No one is like you,” Phil says between thrusts, straining to speak the words, and Dan isn’t sure if it’s because of the one tentacle wrapped around his pretty neck or the way he’s pounding against his prostate. “There’s no cock like yours, no one - ah! Fucks me like you, _Dan- fuck.”_

Dan loosens the pressure of the tentacle around his neck that he involuntarily tightened, the mention of anyone else fucking Phil unbearable. He knows Phil has a life outside their encounters, knows Phil probably has sex any time that he wants - _how could he not, look at him,_ he thinks, _he’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen._

He doesn’t say anything, he rarely ever does, just increases the force of his thrusts and wraps another tentacle around Phil’s leaking cock, playing with the slit like he knows he likes. Phil is always quiet at first, barely any sound coming from his mouth, but gets louder the closer he is to falling apart, the closer he is to letting go completely and coming on Dan’s chest. 

Dan loves when it happens, loves to have a sign that this man wants him, loves it just as much as he loves filling him up with his seed, loves to watch it seep from his hole and imagine what it would be like if he could breed him and keep Phil forever with him. 

It’s that thought that sends him over the edge every single time and this time isn’t any different. He tightens his grip around Phil’s body and tugs at his hair and feels the telltale signal of warmth and pressure in his lower region and then he’s coming, Phil’s name on his lips like a litany, and he knows that Phil is coming too, knows that the hormones in his fluids are tipping him over the edge as well, making him even more receptive to be breeded - if that was possible.

Dan wishes it was, has dreamed about it, but never mentions it. He doesn't want to scare him away.

After, when their breathing is calmed down and their bodies have stopped quivering with pleasure, Dan expects him to leave, like he's done other times - he’s not strong enough to let himself go. How weird, he thinks, that Dan always used to do the opposite, used to be the one running from his preys, disgusted with himself and feeling ever more lonely.

But Phil is a continued surprise, Dan is finding out, because he doesn’t leave. Instead he snuggles up against his human-like chest, uncaring of the mess he’s left there, and looks up at him with a pout on his lips. “Keep holding me, I’m cold.”

And Dan does just that, delicately wraps all of his limbs - human and not - around him and listens to the sound of the ocean and the beating of Phil’s heart and thinks that maybe, maybe he won’t have to run, not this time. 


End file.
